Blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Top 10 - Quebras da Pinkie
Rarity: Pinkie Pie! :baque :Pinkie Pie: grunhe :Rarity: Não seja ridícula! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, mas eu sou tão boa nisso! E coloca boa nisso. Olá Bronies, hoje decidi em fazer o meu primeiro Top 10, coisa que queria fazer a muito tempo, antes do episódio de hoje e decidi começar por um Top 10 difícil e que acho que ninguém o fez aqui na wikia até agora: o Top 10 Quebras da Pinkie. Para esta lista, eu estarei revendo todos os episódios das seis temporadas até agora mais os filmes e curtas por momentos onde a Pinkie quebra mais do que apenas a quarta parede, faz referências a cultura pop, ou quebra as leis da física; afinal ela é, nas palavras de Spike. E uma regra muito importante que os que comentarem nesse blog é que é apenas permitida uma entrada por episódio. #10 thumb Número 10: "Não esquece de Escrever!" – Academia Wonderbolts Abrindo a lista está uma das principais características da Pinkie, ao desejar "boa sorte" para Rainbow Dash, a Pônei terrestre tira um megafone gigantesco do nada e manda uma última mensagem. Puxar objetos do nada não é novo para a Pinkie, mas gritar tão alto que as árvores, montanhas e até as nuvens se curvam com a potência do grito faz com que você se pergunte: Como elas não tiveram nenhuma sequela após isso? #9 thumb Número 9: Emergência de Bola – Já Estava na Hora Como dito na posição anterior, puxar coisas do nada não é novidade para a Pinkie, mas nesse episódio nós podemos ter um vislumbre de como a Pônei terrestre faz isso. Pinkie explica que ela esconde as mais variadas coisas por toda Ponyville, incluindo bolas e tapa-olhos. #8 thumb Número 8: "O que tem na mochila!" – Festa de uma Só Até onde sabemos, Rainbow Dash e Applejack são as personagens mais rápidas das Mane 6, mas nesse episódio Pinkie leva esse conceito para além do ridículo, se aproximando do improvável; em suas tentativas de fugir de Pinkie, Rainbow voa para longe da forma mais rápida que consegue, mas a Pinkie ainda sim dá um jeito de vencê-la, isso normalmente é um efeito cômico que os desenhos possuem, mas em Festa de uma Só nós vemos que Pinkie pode de fato correr mais rápido do que Rainbow Dash pode voar, e isso é assustador, especialmente considerando o ponto de vista da Dash. #7 thumb Número 7: "Até amanhã!" – Fazendo Pé Firme Pinkie Pie discute com Iron Will sobre se ele deve voltar para ver a Fluttershy naquela tarde ou no dia seguinte, mas durante a discussão Pinkie faz algo que só ela poderia fazer. Não apenas o seu pescoço estica de forma impossível, mas ela também começa a, por alguns segundos, andar em um chão invisível em pleno ar, o que sempre é algo impressionante de se ver. #6 thumb Número 6: O mergulho silencioso – Excesso de Pinkie Pies Quando a Pinkie decide cancelar os seus planos para sair com a Dash, sabemos que Pinkie é amigável; quando ela decide fazer cópias de si mesma para poder sair com a Rainbow e a AJ ao mesmo tempo, sabemos que ela é bem amigável; mas você saberá que Pinkie é extremamente amigável quando a pônei quebra as leis da física, Rainbow também receberá créditos nessa menção por ser a primeira a perguntar, mesmo ela sabendo que no final Pinkie é um caso perdido. #5 thumb Número 5: Saindo da caverna – Festa Estragada O episódio Festa Estragada tem dezenas de efeitos cômicos sendo que os mas impressionantes são a menção feita aos Beattles e o fato de Pinkie percorrer a distância entre Yakyakstan e Ponyville em questão de minutos, distância ela que, segundo a própria Pinkie levou o dia inteiro de trem, mas esse foi o efeito que mais me fez rir, o Dr. Wolf até fez a leitura de uma fanfic que pode explicar como as pôneis saíram da caverna sem ter de subir o escorregador e convenhamos quem nunca quer quebrar as leis da física, pelo menos uma vez? #4 thumb Número 4: Pinkiecóptero – Fazendo as Pazes Até mesmo quando faz aparições rápidas em episódios, Pinkie dá um jeito de se destacar em frente a todos os pôneis, nessa caso após uma aterrisagem forçada de Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie sai do acidente de uma forma pouco comum; mesmo sua cauda não sendo aerodinamicamente eficiente, Pinkie consegue usá-la como as asas rotativas de um helicóptero, isso é algo que faz você se perguntar: O que mais a Pinkie consegue fazer. #3 thumb Número 3: “19 novas amizades!” – Lareira e Decepção Durante o Aquecimento da Lareira, as famílias Apple e Pie decidem passar a data especial juntos de forma a estreitar os laços entre as duas famílias, mas quando chegam a estação de trem, Pinkie decide fazer um balanço das novas amizades que terá com a igação das famílias de um jeito que só ela consegue entender. #2 thumb Número 2: O palpite de Pinkie – My Little Pony: Equestria Girls É claro que a cena mais famosa do primeiro filme não poderia ficar de fora da lista, seja humana ou pônei, Pinkie é imprevisível em qualquer forma que ela se apresente, mas nada nem ninguém estava preparado para o que a Pinkie disse: Para aqueles que não gostam de spoiler, Pinkie nessa cena quebra o máximo de barreiras que pode, quase como se ela fosse parte da equipe de escritores; e sua explicação para isso: Esse efeito cômico fora feito novamente no final do filme pela versão pônei da personagem. Momentos de honra Antes de revelarmos o número 1 vamos abrir espaço para alguns momentos de honra. Photo parodying the cover of Abbey Road S5E11.png|Juntando-se a uma banda - Festa Estragada Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Pinkie Balão - Modos Simples Pinkie Pie shaking the fourth wall S5E7.png|Agitando a câmera - Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia #1 thumb Número 1: “Vai Pinkie!” – A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Eu sei que existem muitos efeitos cômicos na série que merecem o primeiro lugar, inclusive o #2 da lista merece o primeiro lugar, mas se levarmos em conta tudo o que a Pinkie já fez na série e nos filmes, esse efeito cômico foi de longe o mais perigoso. Um efeito desse na vida real resultaria em morte da pessoa que executa, mas Pinkie consegue se remontar no final, o que já é um efeito cômico propriamente dito. Você concorda com a lista? Qual quebra da Pinkie foi a sua favorita? Deixe um comentário abaixo e para mais top 10 postados ocasionalmente tenha a certeza de acompanhar a MLP Wiki, muito obrigado por lerem até aqui e eu os vejo novamente no próximo blog. Categoria:Entradas em blogues